


Pet Names

by borntomakelifeandlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, affectionate yuuri katsuki, cuteness, good sappy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomakelifeandlove/pseuds/borntomakelifeandlove
Summary: pet nameˈpet ˌnāmnouna name that is used instead of someone's usual first name to express fondness or familiarity.synonyms: affectionate name, term of endearment, endearment, nickname, diminutiveVictor is not the only one who has them.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I love more than a sweet and affectionate Yuuri Katsuki is that very thing turning Victor into putty ❤️

The night is calm and quiet, the bed they share is warm, Yuuri’s skin against Victor’s even moreso. The two of them are spooning, a joy that a Victor from years ago would not have dared to consider, but now he allows himself the pleasure of melting into the position. Yuuri is curled up against his back, his arms wrapped securely around Victor’s waist, each soft breath tickling his neck.

Lips ghost the skin there, leaving a gentle kiss as Yuuri murmurs something sweet that Victor cannot interpret. His mind, a bit lost to the haze of comfort and sleepiness, belatedly informs him that the syllables rolling off of Yuuri’s tongue were Japanese. The foreign words sound far too pleasant and endearing for Victor not to wonder the meaning.

“What did you say?” he asks, curious and fond. Yuuri gives a quiet hum, perhaps in question to Victor’s own, or maybe in thought. “Just now, in Japanese. It sounded nice.”

Yuuri’s lips move to Victor’s shoulder. “I said…” He goes silent for a moment before speaking again, his voice quiet and maybe a bit shy. _“Itoshii anata.”_ The meaning still escapes Victor, but the way the sounds flow from Yuuri’s lips causes him to shiver. _“Itoshii_ means dear or precious,” Yuuri explains. _“Itoshii no Victor.”_ He unconsciously (or maybe it was consciously) adds the “ru” to the end of Victor’s name, and Victor’s cheeks feel warm in the best possible way, matching his insides and his fluttering heartbeat.

“What does the other word mean, from before?” Victor asks. “The one that wasn’t my name?”

“Oh, _anata?”_ Victor nods. “It… it means you, but…” Yuuri gets shy again, nuzzling his face into Victor’s back.

“But?” Victor prods gently.

The room becomes quiet again, filled only with the sound of their shared breathing and heartbeats, until Yuuri at last says, “It’s used by married couples,” and Victor’s lungs and heart both cease to function properly. “It’s a term of endearment.”

“Oh,” Victor breathes out, once he remembers how to get his lungs working again.

Behind him, Yuuri is adorably shy and embarrassed, and yet is amused at those very emotions so plainly expressed by the man in his arms. “Do you like it?”

Victor loves pet names, absolutely adores showering Yuuri with them. It’s a way of showing his love, because that’s just it: Victor loves Yuuri, but calling him by his name alone seems to lack the emotion that Victor wants to convey. Yuuri isn’t just Yuuri to Victor, he’s his gold, his sunshine, his happiness, the moon and stars in the sky and so much more. And he wants the world to know. He wants _Yuuri_ to know, even if he can’t understand Russian fluently yet.

So to hear that Yuuri feels the same, that to him Victor is _dear_ and _precious,_ and that he refers to him with a term of endearment used by two people who are _married?_   Victor doesn’t think his heart can take it.

“I love it,” Victor says, not even trying to hold back the smile in his voice. “I love _you.”_

Yuuri returns the words with another feather-light kiss on the back of Victor’s neck, and Victor can’t remember ever feeling so cherished. Sleep comes easy, tucked in Yuuri’s protective embrace and hearing the soft sound of his breathing filling the peace and quiet of their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: _Itoshii_ (愛しい) has the kanji for love in it, as does petname (愛称)! How sweet and fitting is that?!
> 
> Come scream at me on [tumblr](https://borntomakelifeandlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
